


Gollum

by hennethgalad



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hennethgalad/pseuds/hennethgalad
Summary: Gollum searching Mirkwood





	

   

               Gollum. 

  
   

   Thranduil, his hair swirling like smoke around his pale face, floated in the warm water of the pool in the geode. The excavators had been trying to reach the south face of the steep, almost cliff-like hill, to carve out a balcony for Oropher, when they had cracked open the geode. Twenty paces long and fifteen wide, twice the height of an elf in the centre, and lined with fine blue-green chalcedony. The stones they had removed to create the wide window had provided a large fortune when traded with the dwarves, and Oropher had had glass steps poured into the side and then had the geode half filled with water. The south facing window warmed the water, and Thranduil found his cares eased as he floated on his back and watched the sun set through the window. 

  
   But today he was uncomfortable, he sensed a presence, he felt watched. The geode was empty, he looked at the two trees overhanging the window, the autumn leaves fluttering past. Was that a small dark shape ? He stood very still, staring at the tree until the light was gone, but if there was anything there, he did not see it move. He sighed and rubbed his forehead and called for the captain of the guard.

  
   'I want to search the south cliffs, I think there is a spy out there. It may be only a wild beast, but we do not want unknown dangers on our very doorstep.'

   The guard captain bowed 'At once sire.'

   'Wait' said Thranduil 'I will accompany you.' 

 

   'Over here !' called one of the scouts. There by a spring were small bare footprints, slightly webbed. But footprints with five toes and normal heels. 'A small orc ?' said the scout. Another was examining the ground, crawling towards the trees.

   Thranduil gazed around him, the feeling that they were being watched was back, but it was lower down the hill. He turned his back to the presence and silently signalled 'General alarm' to the guard captain, who slipped away. Thranduil breathed more easily, soon every other tree would hide a watchful elf, and whatever, or whoever it was, would not escape them.

   The guard captain returned and Thranduil spoke into her ear.

   'Watch the water. Every pool and stream, every step of riverbank. This creature needs water, these footprints prove it. It cannot leave the forest without drinking, find it !'

   Suddenly a shout came from a scout down the hill. They scrambled down the steep rocky slope, brambles tearing at their clothes and skin. The scout was racing away between the trees. He shouted again and pointed, but they were too far behind to hear him. The rising moon provided a pale light, but to Thranduil, older than the sun, the light seemed bright indeed after the dimness of stars.

   They were all breathless, as the scout explained. 'Sire, I saw it, it leapt from one tree to another like a squirrel, faster than a squirrel.' He looked worried 'Sire, I doubt that we can catch up with it.'

   Thranduil frowned 'But what is it ? What did you see ?'

   The scout shook his head 'Only the silhouette, my Lord, it was too dark to tell. It was the size of a child' he held his hand at chest height 'unarmed, unarmoured, but definitely wearing ragged clothing of some sort. A young orc ?' He shrugged.

   Thranduil rubbed his chin with his index finger. 'Very well, thank you. ' The scout opened his mouth to speak but then hesitated. 'Go on.' said Thranduil.

   The scout frowned and said 'I... I think I heard it speak. It may just have been the cry of a wild beast, but I thought it hissed, and said "gollum" '

 

 

 


End file.
